The Gypsy Bard
by MykkLaw
Summary: [Based on the song by Sherclop Pones] Orphaned by a wildfire that struck her town, young Pinkie Pie is sent to an orphanage where she constantly faces ridicule for being and Earth pony. Rated T just to be safe.


_**This is my first songfic. And my first MLP: FiM fanfiction! :O Hope I did well! This song has been stuck in my head for a while, along with Pinkie's Brew… Not that I'm complaining, or anything. ;)**_

_**Friendship is Witchcraft is awesome! However, it isn't exactly my headcanon, or anything. It's just fun, y'know?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gypsy Bard" or "The Orphanage Song;" that belongs to Sherclop Pones. I do not own any of the MLP: FiM characters; they belong to Hasbro. I do not own Gypsy; she belongs to the creators of the first generation of My Little Pony™. However, I **_**DO**_** own this story, and all the original characters in it, as it is **_**MY**_** imagination that formed it! :)**_

_**Please, enjoy!**_

* * *

_When you're rife with devastation,_

_There's a simple explanation._

_You're a toymaker's creation,_

_Trapped inside a crystal ball._

_And whichever way he tilts it,_

_Know that we must be resilient._

_We won't let them break our spirits,_

_As we sing our silly song._

* * *

After a long day on the family rock farm moving the rocks from the South Field to the East Field, Pinkie Pie was sitting by the fireplace with her family. Her mother and father sat on the couch, while Limestone and Marble—her sisters—rested on the floor. Pinkie Pie was much too hyper from the party she threw today after they finished the South Field harvest. "Mom," she said. "I don't wanna go to sleep!"

Her mother frowned. "Oh, Pinkamena, you have to sleep."

Pinkie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"Pinkamena," her father warned.

"Fine," she said. "But can I sing a song for you first?"

Everypony in the room was quiet, until her mother shook her head nervously. "Just one, Pinkamena."

And she sang:

"When you're rife with devastation,

"There's a simple explanation.

"You're a toymaker's creation,

"Trapped inside a crystal ball!"

Her father's eyes were wide with horror and her sisters looked up from what they were doing to stare at their sister, mouths agape. Her mother shifted anxiously in her seat. "Why don't we all go to—" her mother started.

Pinkie stood on her hind legs and cut her off with the next verse:

"And whichever way he tilts it,

"Know that we must be resilient.

"We won't let them break out spirits,

"As we sing our silly—"

Her father stood and roughly grabbed the filly by her curly pink mane. "That is ENOUGH! Limestone and Marble—brush your teeth, then off to bed. Pinkamena… I need to have a word with you."

Everypony else trotted quietly to their rooms. Pinkie's night consisted mainly of scrubbing the kitchen floor while listening to her father chastise her about her singing voice was gorgeous, but the songs she chose to sang were much too macabre for her age… whatever that meant. She didn't understand why her father despised her so much, or why he couldn't use smaller words like any other pony.

"You're a bad influence on your sisters! This is exactly why the three of you were banned from the public school! Keep this up, and…"

Pinkamena sighed and kept on scrubbing. Later, after everypony had gone to bed and Pinkie left the kitchen spotless, the little filly trotted upstairs. The lights in her sisters' rooms were off, yet her parents' were still lit. She decided to wish her parents a good night, when she heard a small whisper.

"Igneous, please…" It was her mother. Pinkamena peeked through the crack in the door and saw her parents arguing with each other.

"No, Cloudy, just _no_! I can't take anymore of this!"

"She's just a child! You can't—"

"I can do as I please!" her father yelled. "She... she's a disgrace to this family!"

A… disgrace? Pinkie Pie held back the tears. Maybe they were talking about somepony else? But as she reached her room, she couldn't keep herself from crying. That night, Pinkie Pie cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_When I was a little filly,_

_A galloping blaze overtook my city._

_So they shipped me off to the orphanage,_

_Said, "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in."_

* * *

"Wake up, everypony!" Pinkamena groaned and rolled out of bed—_again_. Her father was just too loud for his own good sometimes. Maybe _that's_ where she got it from.

Pinkie trotted downstairs to meet her family. On the table in the center of the kitchen were four bowls of oats. "Where's dad's bowl?"

"He _ate _already, Pinkamena," Marble Pie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Limestone said. "Shut up and eat your oats."

"Why don't _you_, Blank Flank?" The filly smirked as tears welled up in her sister's eyes.

"That's not funny!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is _too_!"

"_Is not_!"

Pinkie Pie sighed and picked at her oats. All her sisters ever did was bicker with one another. She wished they would just smile for once, but that only happened when her mother allowed the occasional party—and even that couldn't keep them smiling.

"Come now, girls. It's time to start harvesting the rocks from the East Field."

The trio of fillies groaned. Their mother gave them a stern look and they silently placed their bowls in the sink. Pinkamena refused to meet her eyes. "Good," her mother said. "Now, get to work. Your father is waiting outside."

* * *

Limestone Pie was assigned the north side of the East Field; Marble was given the south side, and Pinkamena to the east—the farthest away from the house, as usual. Her mother and father got to work on the west side.

Pinkie sighed and began to kick at a few rocks and load them into a cart. After an hour or two of work, Pinkie grew tired and bored—really bored—and boredom brings about insane thoughts in your minds.

The little pink filly picked up two nearby rocks and smashed them together. It made a satisfying _clank_ sound. Pinkie Pie giggled with delight and smashed the rocks together once more. This time, the rocks created a small spark of bright orange and yellow. Frightened and confused, Pinkie frantically tossed the two rocks, far away from the farm, and off into the hay farm in the next vicinity.

"PINKAMENA!" Limestone called. "YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING BAD OR ELSE I'M TELLING MOM!"

Pinkie Pie looked back at her sheepishly. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

Limestone just rolled her eyes and pulled a cart full of rocks towards the silo. Pinkie noticed that Marble and her parents were doing the same. She assumed they would be going inside to have lunch after they unloaded their rocks. She glanced warily over at her pile of rocks—five. Her stomach grumbled painfully, but she continued kicking around rocks in efforts of filling up the cart.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a nearby hay farm…_

Flames engulfed the Hay family barn… destroying everything and everyone in it. Mister and Misses Hay grabbed their children and ran for the water tower near the shed; they were always prepared for an emergency similar to this one. Unfortunately, due to the dry season, they were generous to donate a small portion of their water supply to a nearby daisy plantation… but the "small" portions were taken so often, it emptied the tower dry. Shrieks of fear ran throughout the town as the inferno spread and demolished every single object in its path.

Now, young Pinkie Pie, being oblivious to danger, hummed happily as she trotted towards her family's silo. The blaze crept up behind the little filly, swallowing her house. She only turned her head in time to see her parents' burning corpses and two fillies running away from the carnage.

"Pinkamena! Run!" her sisters called. She dropped her cart, rocks tumbling to the floor. The last thing Pinkie Pie saw was her house afire with smoke rising into the skies.

* * *

"—up!"

"Cloud Kicker! Don't touch her!"

Pinkie Pie groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Hey! Hey! She's up! She's—"

"AAAAAHHHH!" the little pink filly ran off and hid behind the small cardboard box she was just in. She could hear hooves—maybe about six pairs—coming closer to her.

"You scared her!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

"_Did too_!"

These ponies sure did remind her of Limestone and Marble. Slowly, she peeked over to edge of the box to see a lavender Pegasus filly with a jasmine mane and orchid eyes, on her flank was a cloud covering up the sun—she assumed this one was Cloud Kicker. The filly she was arguing with was a blue unicorn with steel blue eyes and a similar mane; although, it looked like toothpaste. She had a cutie mark of an hourglass.

"Guys, you're both scaring her," said a filly to the left of them. She was a unicorn with a plum coat, raspberry pink mane, and similarly hued eyes. Her cutie mark was a bunch of grapes and one strawberry.

"Shut up, Berryshine!" yelled Cloud Kicker, blushing. The trio walked over to Pinkie, causing her to sink lower into her hiding spot. "Hey, 'sup. I'm Cloud Kicker. You got a name?"

"P–pinkamena… Pinkamena Diane Pie," Pinkie muttered.

"Well, that's a mouthful," the blue unicorn said. "How about we call you Pinkie?"

"Yeah!" Cloud Kicker grinned. "Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie smiled. She had never liked her lengthy name, always referring to herself as "Pinkie Pie" in secret. She was glad that there were more fillies that thought like her in the world.

"Great thinking, Minuette," Berryshine said. Pinkie assumed that was the blue unicorn's name.

"Now the hard part," the fillies whispered in unison. Pinkie's smile faded and her eyes filled with terror as they dragged her out of the room.

* * *

The trio of fillies led Pinkie into a dimly lit room with a desk. Sitting at the desk was a cerulean unicorn mare with a curly grey mop of hair and thick-rimmed, black glasses. On her flank were three golden bits.

"Heeey, Granny Corliss!" Cloud Kicker announced. "The girls and I found this little filly outside of the farming areas."

"The farming areas?" Corliss' voice was raspy, as if she hasn't spoken for three days.

"Yes, ma'am," Minuette replied.

"Isn't that where the fires—"

Pinkie shrieked, "The fires! Oh my gosh, it was horrible! Everypony was running and screaming and—"

Cloud Kicker clamped a hoof over Pinkie's mouth, and she struggled to get free. "Mmmph!" the pink filly desperately tried to release herself from the Pegasus' grasp, until she saw Granny Corliss' gaze. Her eyes were a steel grey, and in them, Pinkie could see annoyance, power, and… curiosity. She guessed that the mare was analyzing Pinkie to see if there was any use for her at this place.

Finally, after agonizing silence, she spoke, "Alright. But… ditch those roots if you wanna fit in, kiddo." She glanced up warily at the mass of curly magenta on my head. As the other fillies dragged me out, still in Cloud Kicker's grasp, I could hear Granny Corliss' cruel laugh echoing through the halls.

"Well," Berryshine said, after we reached the cardboard box. "Looks like you're in."

"W–where exactly am I?" The pink filly looked terrified. The others laughed.

"Geez, we're stupid," Minuette chuckled. "Welcome to _'Lady Corliss' Home for Abandoned Fillies and Unwanted Misfits'_!"

* * *

_So I dug one thousand holes,_

_And cut a rug with orphans foals._

_Now memories are blurred,_

_And their faces are obscured._

* * *

Berryshine, Cloud Kicker, and Minuette helped Pinkie Pie get situated by giving her bed sheets, clothing, and showing her around the orphanage before bed. They explained the rules, and gave Pinkie Pie the handbook so she could study, and eventually learn, all the rules,

"Whaaat?" Pinkie had said. "_Rules_?"

"Hey," Berryshine said. "Don't complain. It could be a lot worse…"

Afterwards, they explained that there were three floors of the orphanage. The first floor is where everypony went to get their meals, have playtime, and, if they were lucky, get chosen for adoption. The second floor was where everypony slept, ate, and did whatever they were assigned to that day. There was a section for pegasi and a section for unicorns; there was none for Earth ponies because it was extremely rare for two Earth pony parents to abandon their child without sending them off to different relatives, so Earth ponies usually stayed in the unicorn branch.

"So you'll just follow Berryshine or Minuette around for a while," Cloud Kicker had stated.

The third floor, and the highest floor, was forbidden for everypony. "That's where Granny Corliss sleeps, eats, and… well, that's her personal little area," Minuette explained. Pinkie decided that Granny Corliss reminded her of her father.

"And that's the end of the tour!" Cloud Kicker flew up in front of the fillies and gave a wide smile.

Pinkamena smiled. "Great! I'm so super duper glad that I have you guys as my friends!" The other fillies laughed along with Pinkie Pie. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.

All the ponies said their goodbyes and Pinkie Pie followed Berryshine and Minuette to a door labeled 'Unicorn Room 2.' She found an empty bunk bed next to the window and placed all of her things down on it. Berryshine was in the top bunk, and Minuette was in the one directly next to her. They said their goodnights and everypony drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pinkie had been at the orphanage for over three weeks now, and she was getting used to life here. Sure, she still missed her family… but she doubted that any of them did. After all, she was a _disgrace_.

However, one morning, everypony was sleeping peacefully, until…

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"

The fillies in Unicorn Room 2 groaned and shared looks of fear, regret, and confusion. Pinkie Pie rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Wha… what's going on?" The little pink filly trotted to the door to peer outside, where Minuette was just leaving to find Cloud Kicker.

Berryshine came down from her bunk and met up with Pinkie at the door.

"Something happened..." Pinkie mumbled. "All the fillies are gathering outside."

"Well, then, let's go see what's going on," Berryshine replied.

The two fillies trotted outside and joined the growing crowd of ponies. They all seemed to be gathering around Granny Corliss, and she was staring at something on the floor. Some of the stronger fliers in the Pegasus's ranks tried to get a better look, and among them was Cloud Kicker. She sighed and landed next to Berryshine and Pinkie. "No use," the purple filly stated. "I can't see anything, but it looks like Corliss is really mad." Berryshine nodded and whispered something to Cloud Kicker, but Pinkie couldn't hear. She Pegasus nodded and flew off, probably to find Minuette.

The throng of ponies dispersed slightly and pushed backwards. Pinkie could sense the unicorn mare coming closer to her section. Finally, she appeared. Grimacing, she hollered, "PINKIE PIE!"

The filly was shocked, but scurried quickly in front of the mare. "Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Are you behind this?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Pinkamena!"

Pinkie cringed. It had been forever since anyone called her that. "B-but, ma'am…"

"The holes, you idiot! The holes!" Nanny Corliss stepped aside and Pinkie saw, in the fresh dirt… holes; at least one thousand of them.

If possible, the filly turned a deeper shade of pink. She looked away from the mare's steely eyes and mumbled, "Yes…"

She remembered it well, albeit she thought she was dreaming. Last night it was especially difficult for her to get to sleep, so she got up to use the bathroom… and eat a snack (although that was against the rules)… and go outside for a short walk. Tired and unfocused, she ended up drifting to sleep and dreaming that she was back on the rock farm, digging up rocks.

Everypony stared in stunned silence at the pink filly. Granny Corliss smirked. "Typical… of an _Earth pony_." She spat the last two words like they were a bad taste in her mouth. The mare called for two older Pegasus's and gave them instructions to take Pinkie Pie somewhere for… "attitude adjustment".

As she was dragged off by her hooves, Berryshine, Minuette, and Cloud Kicker all watched her go with looks of sheer pity.

* * *

_But I still know the words to this song:_

_When you've bungled all your bangles,_

_And your loved ones have been mangled._

_Listen to the jingle jangle,_

_Of my gypsy tambourine._

'_Cause these cords are hypnotizing,_

_And the whole world's harmonizing._

_So please children stop your crying,_

_And just sing along with me._

* * *

The two colts flew next to Pinkie as they led her down several dark corridors. With each turn, the hallways seemed to get narrower and narrower, putting one Pegasus in front of her and one behind her. Finally, they reached a tall wooden oak door with a brass ring for a handle. The Pegasus in front of her beat the ring against the door and the sound resonated throughout the hall.

Swiftly, the door swung open; a flash of lightning revealed the silhouette of a unicorn mare. The two pegasi jumped up and flew away screaming. Pinkie Pie cowered in front of this unfamiliar pony and she came closer.

The unicorn frowned. "Well… how rude."

Pinkie peeked up at the stranger, although she was looking past Pinkie in the direction of the fleeing colts. The unicorn had an orange coat; her eyes were violet and slightly hidden by her dark orange hair, which was loose and free flowing. Tied around her head was a dark purple scarf, and Pinkie could see another one similar to it around her tail.

"Goodbye to you, too, you good-for-nothing pegasi!" she yelled after them. Her voice sounded like a mix of Scottish, Persian, and several other languages all blended together to create a graceful, yet sharp, tone. "I never liked pegasi much." She glanced down at the pink filly, still trembling with fright. "No need to fear. The name's Gypsy. Why don't you come on in, and I'll get you somethin' to drink."

As the mare turned to walk inside, the ribbons on her tail swayed gently with every step; the motions were almost hypnotizing. On her flank were three glittery tambourines. Cautiously, the filly followed. When she entered, the door closed behind her, causing her to yelp.

Gypsy chuckled. "Here, have a seat. I suppose you're here for "attitude adjustment," eh?" Pinkie Pie nodded as she sat on a wooden stool and Gypsy rolled her eyes. "Forget that. My sister is delusional."

"Sister?" the pink filly gasped.

"Well, yeah," the mare replied. She sat down in a chair opposite of Pinkie's. "How do you think she pays rent? With that sorry excuse of a job she has? HA! Likely story, indeed."

Pinkie stared at her in bewilderment. The room was decorated with a mesmerizing, yet dark, flair. Colorful streamers of dried leaves and roots danced around the ceiling, brightly painted pieces of bark that resembled faces rested on the walls, and firelight candles hung from the ceiling; in the farthest corner of the room rested a bubbling cauldron. How would this pay rent?

"Easy, I work magic, tell people their fortunes—that kinda stuff you see people getting' arrested for on the news." Pinkie stared at her blankly. "You were thinkin' out loud, kid." Gypsy laughed when the filly's cheeks turned a deeper tone of pink. She handed Pinkie a wooden goblet filled with a sweet-smelling red liquid. It tasted of freshly squeezed pomegranates— sweet with a bitter aftertaste—and warmed the little filly's soul.

"So, kid," Gypsy asked while sipping some of the liquid. "What're ya in for? Being an Earth pony, I take it."

The filly nodded glumly. "She… she got mad at me for digging holes, and—"

"Bah! Prejudice—that's all it is. I myself have never really had anythin' against your type." She looked Pinkie over. "I suppose it's your coat and mane that's got her so worried… 'Cause you're an Earth pony and all."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, that ain't exactly _normal_. An Earth pony so… colorful. Heck, it's even more peculiar that yer parents dropped ya here."

"They're dead," the little filly sobbed.

"Oh," Gypsy whispered. Pinkie Pie began to weep. "Hey, wait! Don't cry, kid. Uh… hey! Why don't we sing a song or somethin'!"

At this, Pinkie perked up. "Ooh, okay!" She cleared her throat and began:

"Step one! Try not to be so self-conscious.

"Two! Shift your weight into your haunches.

"Three! Give a leap into the air and,

"Four! Just forget your parents are both dead!"

The orange mare rubbed her neck and grinned awkwardly at the gleeful pink filly. "Okay… let's try this."

Gypsy sang, "Chin up! Even if you're not adopted. It's not because you are unwanted—"

"But it might help if you were magic," Pinkie continued. "Not just a boring ugly pink Earth pony who nopony will ever love because you're unworthy!" She broke out in tears and threw her cup to the floor. "I'm w-worthless!"

Gypsy embraced the weeping filly and softly sang to her.

"When you've bungled all your bangles,

"And your loved ones have been mangled.

"Listen to the jingle jangle,

"Of my gypsy tambourine."

Pinkie Pie looked up from her hooves and Gypsy could almost see a smile. She placed Pinkie on the table and reached into a cabinet. She stood on her hind legs and began to shake her tambourines rhythmically.

"'Cause these chords are hypnotizing,

"And the whole world's harmonizing.

"So please children stop your crying,

"And just sing along with me!"

The filly bobbed her head to the beat and giggled. Suddenly she stopped and furrowed her brows.

"Gypsy?"

"Yes, child?" the orange mare set down her instruments and joined Pinkie on the table.

"Since you're magic and all…" she paused.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can you… see into the future?"

"Oh, Pinkamena," the orange mare ruffled her curly mane. "I don't need to see into the future to know that you'll be happy one day… and with a new family."

Pinkie was shocked. She had never told anyone besides her friends her real name. "H-how did you—?"

Gypsy winked at her. "Sometimes, you just know these things, kiddo."

"Okay… but, please, call me Pinkie."

Gypsy chuckled. "Anytime, kiddo, anytime..."

* * *

Pinkie visited Gypsy frequently (without permission, of course), but she could never seem to get adopted by anypony. One time she had asked Gypsy to adopt her, but she simply replied:

"Oh, Pinkie, dear, I'm afraid I cannot. You see, I am not fit to be a mother to any child… Even if you are nearly a mare."

It was true. Pinkie had been in the orphanage for years watching all her friends get adopted. Being older didn't make her more appealing to families, either. Eventually, when Granny Corliss was old and withered, she closed the orphanage. Gypsy packed up and moved out, too, saying she needed to "see the world before her time was up." Pinkie Pie stayed at the orphanage, hoping someone would come to demolish it and find her.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But no one came.

Was she condemned to live her life in solitude?

So it seemed…

* * *

_**Aaaand that's the end. Crappy ending, but what're you gonna do? If anyone wants an additional chapter to show what happens to her ('cause she doesn't just stay at the orphanage and rot), then just say so in a review.**_

_**Happy 2014, everyone! :)**_


End file.
